Family Matter
by Nightwinglover05
Summary: The team learn new things about Clint, that changes everything... but they are for the better. Mostly.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **First Avengers story, Clint is going to be really young and only Natasha and Fury know that he was that old.**

 **Well Coulson know but for this story he's still dead**

 **AGES:**

 **Clint Barton-17 (Hawkeye)**

 **Natasha Romanoff-32 (Black Widow)**

 **Steven/Steve Rogers-30/90somethings (Captain America)**

 **Anthony/Tony Stark-42 (Iron Man)**

 **Bruce Banner-55 (Hulk)**

 **Thor Odinson-unknown (Thor)**

 **Heights:**

 **Clint -5'7**

 **Natasha-5'5**

 **Steve-6'0**

 **Tony-5'9**

 **Bruce-5'8**

 **Thor-6'3**

Fourteen months after the altercation with Loki and his Chitauri forces, the Avengers are learning to be a more functioning team.

Their all living in Avengers tower, except Thor who spent his time between Asgard and the tower. Almost every Friday the whole team tries to have movie night, so this night is no different. (Thor isn't there because he's on Asgard trying to get everything working again.) Steve got to pick the first movie they watched so he chose Sargent York,

which is one of his favorite movies. The rest of the team however doesn't enjoy it as much. "Great pick gramps! Your turn Katniss what we going to watch. PLEASE don't pick another little kid movie." Said Tony as if he's bored out of his mind. "Oh you're going to love this movie. Jarvis play my favorite Disney movie that was made around the time Cap was still kicking." Clint announced with his cocky smile

"Right away Sir." whenever the movie started Tony had a look of horror on his face, at the same time Steve and the other just sighed and settled down to watch the movie.

"You can't be serous! Snow White? How do you even like this movie?" Demanded Tony as he sat down next to Clint, still giving him a puzzled look. "Shhhhhhh, it's my turn to pick so you have to watch." Clint stated with a smug look on his face as he took a bite of popcorn, after Clint said that Tony crossed his arms and started to pout. When the movie got to the party scene everyone, even Tony was entranced by what's going on. Clint has been singing all the sings and dancing around when he abruptly stopped.

"Clint everything alright." Steve asked him, Clint looked over at Steve with a huge smiled then nodded his head saying. "Yup! Everything's fine…………Doc." Whenever that word left Clint's mouth Steve cough up the popcorn he has in his mouth, while everyone else looked confused.

"What did you just call him" Tony questioned Clint, with a look on his face that clearly is one of amusement. When Clint turned to face Tony he know he was screwed, because Clint has a Cheshire Cat smile and shimmer in his eyes. "If you must know I called him Doc. I was thinking while the movie is playing we all are a little like the characters. So Steve would be Doc because he's the leader, Tasha would have to be Snow White because she's the only girl." Tasha suddenly interrupted Clint by saying "I'm most l/0certainly not Snow White!" Obviously the look of murder on her face, has no effect on Clint because he just laugh and summersaulted over the back of the couch when she tried to grab him.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Tasha is Snow White, Bruce is Bashful, Jolly Green is grumpy, and Tony is Dopey." After he finished who everyone is he did a little bow, jumped onto the coffee table and sat Indian style with a face of innocence. "What, why do I have to be Dopey? Plus he never said a name for yourself." Before Clint could answer Tony Tasha said "Oh, that's easy your very Dopey like so it's a perfect fit. And, as to who Barton would be I think Happy would be the best one for him." Tony tried to look mad but instead he just look like he was pouting, he them stated "He can't be Happy we already have a Happy. He drives me around you all know that." They all look at him like he grow two head when he said that, but it was Bruce that finally uttered "Sorry Tony I'm going to agree with Romanoff on this one, and can we please not give the Hulk a nickname." Clint looked at Bruce with big puppy dog eyes and said sadly " Why can't Hulk have a nickname, your going to make him sad. "Bruce hung is head and sign, then he replied "Fine he can be called Grumpy, but I don't thing he'll like it very much." When Bruce said that Clint lost his puppy eyes and smiled saying "we shall see who's right, we shall see." All of a sudden Jarvis' voice came for the ceiling stating "Sir remember when you told me to alert you if Shield has a villain popup that is attacking the city." "yes of course I remember what's going on." Tony said sounding very annoyed. "Well there's a villain attacking Time Square right now but Sir Shield is not going to call you guys" Jarvis said, and if it was possible it sounded like he was telling a group of children not to go out. "YAY! Fun time, thanks Jarvis. Guys lets go." Tony said as he started to the door. Steve quickly got up blocking Tony's way saying "Tony you know we can't just go out.." Clint jumped up from where he was sitting saying "Please Doc can he go, I'm so bored and it's not like anything's going to happen." Steve tried not looking at Clint, but it doesn't work as soon as he look he sign and nodded. "Fine but nothing better happen." Steve finally answered. When everyone was getting up, Clint fist bumped the air saying "Yes! Trust me nothing will happen." He has never been more wrong


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the team finally gets to Time Square, It's a mess. People are running round everywhere screaming. In the mist of all the chaos there are three really big men that have white skull masks on. Also they have jetpacks, and guns that don't look very normal. Captain being the leader starts telling everyone where to go. "Bruce stay out of this one for right now, hang back in the jet we'll call if we need the Hulk. Tony get Clint to the top of a building then try to scan the guns and see what they can do. Clint when you get to the building start watching our backs. Tasha you'll be with me. We need to get all the civilians out of the way. Reminder don't kill them, unless we have to. Ok Avengers Assemble."

The team jumped right into it. Tony scooped Clint in his arms, taking off toward the building Clint points to. When Tony dropped Clint off on the build he was able to see everyone on the team (well not Bruce). As he watches he sees one of the men point their guns at Tony, as he's flying past them. Not having a second to think he pulls back the arrow and lets it fly. A second later he sees the guy drop his gun. Its seems that the damage was all ready done. As Clint watches in horror Tony falls out of the sky, hitting the ground hard. Over the coms Clint hears the team yelling at Tony " Stark you ok". Then coughing is heard then Tony start talking. "Guys I'm ok. The good news is I know what kind of guns they are." After hearing that Clint smirked, *this is going to be great* he thought. Then he hears Tasha yelling at Tony to stop playing around and tell them. "Fine ruin all my fun, they shot electricity and EMP. That's why my suit lost all power. Its back now but I can't get close to them." After Tony said all of that Steve replied with "Ok you come help Black Widow and I'll try to take them down. Hawkeye where are they now. As Clint looks around he can only see two of the guy. "Well Huston we have a problem. I can only see two guys, one of them is gone." The team was now on high alert. Captain told him to find him quickly. As for Ironman and Black Widow they have cleared everyone out and are going to help the Captain. Widow and Cap were now fighting hand to hand, as Ironman flew just out of reach. Hawkeye was still looking for the one guy when he hear something behind him. As he turns he grabs an arrow and is ready to shot it. It's to late for that though. He gets slice by a knife right to his left leg. He quickly takes a step back. "Look just who I was looking for, don't touch your com or it will be more then a cut on your leg." Clint gets in a defensive stance while the third guy was talking. "Who are you. Who do you work for." Clint asked him, but while Clint was talking the guy put the knife up and ran at him. He starts to block the guy but the man had one more card to play. "I know two people that would love to talk with you,. Maybe you know them. Their names are Taskmaster and Barney." After he said those name Clint froze, which is just enough time for the man to knock his bow out of his hand. Grabbing his left arm and twisting it behind his back. "Know that I have you where I want you, call your team tell them to let my guys go. If they don't their goin to lose their archer." Before Clint could reply, his com went off with Cap saying, " Clint we got the two guys, have you find the other one." The guy told him to answer it so he did. "Tony I need help ASAP… Hurry." After he said that the guy twisted his arm farther behind his back, making him cry out in pain. "Wrong move little boy…." Before the guy could say any more he saw Ironman coming towards them like a bullet. "Well it looks like my time has run out, but before I go here's a gift." When he finished talkin he grabs his gun with his free hand and shot it right at Ironman, but not just Tony also Clint's head. When the guy shot the gun the EMP made Clint's coms go crazy and some electricity grazes the side of his head. He cries out in pain, before he can do anything else the man hits him on the back of the head. Knocking him unconscious and pushing him over the edge of the building.

 ** _Sorry not very good at writing fight scene, that's why there's nothin to it_**

 ** _sorry agian_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Tony watch Clint fall he's scared he's not goin to make it. At the last second, right before Clint hits the ground Tony catches him. Bringing him safely to the ground. The rest of the team rushed over to see how badly their Archer is hurt. When Cap saw Clint he immediately called Bruce telling him to get med bay ready. "Tony fly Clint to the jet and have Bruce start working on him. We'll be there in a minute." Cap told Tony, who nodded and got a better hold of Clint and took off. When Tony got to the jet he called out for Bruce to get ready because he was coming. Once Bruce laid eyes on Clint his skin starts to turn green. Before he could go full on Hulk Tony tell him to calm down, because Clint need him right now. "Right, Right lay him on the table." Once Tony put him down Bruce got right to work. While he's working they get an incoming call from Black Widow telling them to get Clint to the Tower. They where going to be a minute. Right after the call was finished Tony took of to get to the Tower as soon as possible. When Cap and Widow where finally done telling the cops what happened they rushed to the tower. When they get there Steve went to call Fury, letting him know what happened. Tasha took the elevator to the med floor she tried to make a bee line to the room that has Clint's name on it. Before she can get there Tony stops her saying, "Bruce said to wait out here. Don't worry, Legolas will be fine." Right before she could attack him, Steve came back lettin them know that Fury would be there shortly. Bruce chose that time to come out of Clint's room. "He's fine, should be waking up very soon. Although when he does wake up he's not allowed out of bed. He has a bad burn on the side of his head, that I wrapped. Also he has a grade III wrist sprain, has a cut on his left leg that I had to stitch up. Finally his coms are completely fried, and has a grade 3 concussion." The look on teams faces would have been funny if Clint wasn't hurt. "Well can we see him know." Tasha asked, as she was making her why to the door. "I don't see why not, he should all ready be awake or is going to wake up very soon." Bruce replied as he opened the door to let everyone in. When they walked in they saw Clint is awake. Not only awake but he's up out of bed digging around in a drawer with his back facing them. As if he's looking for something. Tasha's eyes went wide, mouth opened as if she was goin to say something. Instead of saying anything she dashes out of the room like she's on fire. The guys look at each other for a second, before remembering that Clint's out of bed. "Clint what are you doin out of bed, get back in that bed right now." Bruce scolds, still Clint doesn't acknowledge Bruce like he doesn't hear him. Bruce besides that he has enough of him not listening to him so he stomps over to him, touching his arm. They aren't expecting the Archer to jump on top of the counter grabbing the medical knife that is sittin there pointing it at them. His eyes are wild and have a hint of fear in them which made Steve tell him it's ok, and Tony to say. "Wow Legolas calm down, we didn't mean to spook you." Before Clint ever has a time to answer Tasha runs back in. In her hands is a small black box. As soon as she lays eyes on Clint on the counter she smiles. Making her way over to Clint she looks back at the three really confused team mate saying, "You tried talking to him. Didn't work to well did it." Once they replied with a yes she signed. Turning her back on the three she starts doin sign language to Clint, who nodded signed back and got off the counter. Clint walks back to the bed sitting on it and looks back at Tasha. Who look satisfied nodding her hands the black box to Clint. At this point the looks Clint was getting from the guys made him blush. "Ok what is going on. Why did he do that. Why'd you sign to him, and why hasn't he answered us." Tony demanded. "wait you'll see." Tasha replied, pointin at Clint. They look over just in time to see him pull two hearing aids out of the box, puttin them on. This time all three guys where yelling at Clint why he didn't tell them. "Well I was scared you wouldn't want me on the team, because of me being deaf." Clint told them as he look down at his blanket, like he wishes it would eat him. Before team could say anything Jarvis interrupted them by saying, "Sirs, Miss, Director Fury is here to see ya'll."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The look on Clint face was one of pure terror

"W-who called Fury?" He asks them, but Fury chose that moment to walk in. "Captain Rogers called and told me." Stated Fury, then he asked if he could have a word alone with Barton. They all said of course before making there way out of the room. "So what do you think Fury is saying to Clint?" Bruce asked to the group,

"I could hack into the room to see what they are say." Tony said with a shimmer to his eyes like a kid on Christmas.

"You will do no such thing." Tasha states, but Tony just shot back "Oh came on your boyfriend won't mind that much would he." "He's not my boyfriend that would be so inappropriate!" Before things could get any worse Steve told them to cool off, but at the same moment they heard Clint yell,

"WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Tony didn't care what the others were saying now, he told Jarvis to show them what's going on in Clint's med room. When Jarvis brought up the screen they all move so that can see everything that's happening. Clint's now covered up to his waist with a blanket in the bed with Fury standing beside it. "Barton I gave you plenty of time to tell them on your own, but know you gave me no choice."

"But Sir you can't tell them I'm seventeen they won't want me on the team any more." Clint starts pleading with him, until Fury held up his hand for silence. "Clint you have to tell them, with Coulson gone you have to have another guardian or you have to leave the avengers." Once Fury said that the team doesn't need to hear any more and ran to Clint's room.

Sadly it's Tony who got first and just ran straight in, without knocking first.

"Your only seventeen? How old were you when Loki came?" Tony asked as soon as he saw Clint, With a sign he answered "Yes I'm only seventeen, and I was sixteen when the whole Loki thing want down." By that time the whole team is in there when he said that. "Why didn't you tell us?" Steve questioned with hurt in is eyes, but before Clint could answer him Fury said. "I'm sorry, but Barton is going to have to come with me. You won't be seeing him for a while." As soon as the words left Fury mouth, the team put themselves between Clint and Fury. "I'm sorry that you think you can take him, but you'll have to go through us first." Steve said, the other agreed with Steve and stood there ground. Tony look back at Clint, seeing that he was about to flee he said.

"It's ok kid you can't get rid of us that easy."

After seeing that he isn't going to flee he looked back at Fury to see what he is going to do saying, "Good luck, getting past us. We have one thing you don't, his name is the Hulk."

"OK if you all feel that way then he can stay, but here is things that are going to change. One Steve you will be Clint's Guardian so if anything happens to him it will be his fault."

"Guys I'm right here." Clint tried to say but Fury keep taking "Second he has to have some rules because if not he will kill himself. Third try to keep it quit we don't want your enemies to know he's the weakest and the youngest."

"Hey I don't need them to protected me."

" And finally don't give him any kind of alcohol or to much sugar, he won't stand still for five seconds when he has to much sugar." On that final note he left. The team stood there for a minute before looking at Clint and all saying together

"Here are the rules." With a sign Clint covered his head up with the blanket, wishing that he would have stayed unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Steve saw Clint hiding under the covers, he decided to go sit next to him on the bed. As soon as the team watched Steve sit down they arranged themselves around the room, for the talk that was about to make. Clint picked his head out of the covers to watch the team move. "So I guess make yourself at home." Clint said with a little pout on her face. When Tony looked at Clint after he sat on the counter, he announced, "Come on kid stop pouting. We are here for you." Which in the end just seemed to make Clint madder. "Really! Why do I matter to all of you? Just leave me alone. And stop calling me kid!" Clint yelled. "Whoa, Barton first there's no need to yell, it's uncalled for. Second we have always cared about you before we ever find out you were a kid. Third you are a kid, and as your new legal guardian we have a few things to work out." Steve said in his ever calm and authoritative voice. "Look I'm sorry Captain but till Fury makes it legal you aren't my guardian, so I don't have to listen to you." Clint stated as if he knew what he was talking about. "Actually sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Fury just sent the files over stating that Captain Rogers is now you legal guardian." After say that Jarvis said that, Clint throw this arms in the air and muttered under his breath. Up to this point everyone had just let Cap do all the talking. Once Nat saw Clint started saying some rude things in sign language, she had enough. "Alright stop right now young man, there's no need for rude words. You knew this day would come. So stop acting like a baby and listen to the rule that we are going to give you." Immediately Clint sat up straight and nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks Natasha. Now before I start talk here are some rules for when we are talking. First I'm going to talk and say my rules first and then Tony. After him if someone has something else to say they can talk. Is that clear." Steve questioned everyone but mainly looking at Clint, once everyone nodded he continued. "First Clint I know your not a child and can protect your self, but your going to have to listen to the rules. You won't have a bed time because your not little, but you will need to be home by twelve a.m. no matter what. Which also means you know have to live at the tower, no more leaving for a few nights. You also need to tell one of us whenever you're leaving the tower no matter what. That's all I can think of right now, so Tony you have any."

Tony nodded his head and said, "Well I don't really have any other then don't leave your weapons laying around the living room. Also no more coming to me for drinks, not till your 21. Oh and you will let me make you better hearing aids the ones you have now suck. Ok, anyone else." Bruce slow lifted his hand, and says "I do have some. You can no longer hide your injuries from me, no matter how small it is. Plus you have to start eating right, no more skipping meals. Other then that I'm good." Everyone look at Natasha because she was the only one that hadn't said any. "Well that pretty much covers what I would say. Although the rule I have had set are still in place. Which right now you all don't need to now." Natasha says, Steve happy that everyone had said some starts talking again. "Ok, now that those are out in the open the last thing is no more hiding things that happen in battle or doing something that could get you killed. Is all that understood." With everyone eyes on Clint he finally said, "Fine, I'll follow the rules. I just have one question. When can I get out of med bay?"


End file.
